Merry GRIMMnas
by hyndara71
Summary: Antworten auf die Prompts vom Weihnachtsbingo bei LJ. Oneshot-Sammlung. Komplett-Spoiler 2. Staffel
1. Weihnachtstradition

**Disclaimer:** _Grimm_ gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix, nur Idee.

**Prompt**: Einen Schneemann bauen

* * *

Nick stapfte zwischen Wu und Hank einher durch den Morast. Die Kälte biß ihn in die Nase und die ungeschützten Ohren. Den Jackenkragen hatte er daher hochgeschlagen und auch die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben.

Wie hatte er sich darauf einlassen können? Er könnte jetzt gemütlich auf Monroe's Dachboden sitzen, im Warmen!, und, eingedenk der Tageszeit, einen heißen Kaffee, vielleicht sogar einen Jagertee genießen. Letztere Köstlichkeit hatte sein neuer Vermieter/Mitbewohner/Hauseigentümer/bester Freund/GelegenheitsGrimm-o-Pedia/reformierter Blutbad ihm nahegebracht, nachdem die Temperaturen in und um Portland herum gefallen waren.

Einerseits ein gutes Gefühl, daß da jemand war, wenn er nach Hause kam. Und Monroe war wirklich stellenweise überfürsorglich, stand doch grundsätzlich eine Mahlzeit für Nick auf dem Herd oder im Ofen, die er nur noch aufwärmen mußte.

Ehrlich, er hätte es schlimmer treffen können, wenn er sich jetzt seine beiden Begleiter so ansah.

Wu, Single, in einem kleinen Apartment lebend und sich überwiegend seiner Vorliebe für Film Noir in der Freizeit widmend, Hank zwar ein eigenes Haus, aber allein lebend, ruhelos und nicht immer so ganz pflegeleicht.

Nein, Nick war noch nie ein Mensch gewesen, der allein leben wolte. Daher war Monroes Angebot nur zu verlockend gewesen. Und selbst als Hank dann wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war und sich ebenfalls anbot, hatte Nick abgelehnt. Die Sache mit den Hundjägern hatte ihm zu denken gegeben, und er wollte Hank nicht weiter in Gefahr bringen als nötig.

Und jetzt also … irgendwo im nirgendwo, mitten in den Waldern des Nordwestens, zu Weihnachten. Aus irgendeinem Grund lief das Revier auf Notbesatzung und der Bürgermeister selbst hatte den Rest von ihnen nach Hause geschickt über die Weihnachtstage. Eine willkommene Abwechslung gerade für die Unverheirateten, die sonst immer die Schichten schoben.

Nick war es relativ gleich ob er nun frei hatte oder nicht. Nach dem Bruch mit Juliette war Weihnachten auf seiner Prioritätenliste nicht gerade an erster Stelle. Monroe dagegen hatte eine geschlagene Woche gewerkelt und das ganze Haus (einschließlich Nicks Dachboden) dekoriert. Dem Grimm sollte es recht sein, brauchte er es doch nicht zu tun.

Und dann war plötzlich der Anruf von Wu gekommen. Es ginge um eine alte Tradition und er benötige Hilfe. Ob Nick nicht kommen wolle?

Wie konnte er nein sagen? Wu war etwas sein Mentor gewesen, als er nach Portland kam, er konnte doch jetzt nicht sagen, daß er nichts für diesen Mentor tun wollte, wenn der Hilfe brauchte.

Allerdings … hätte Wu auch andeuten können, daß sie irgendwo in die Wildnis hineinfahren würden, zu einer offenen Stelle im Wald. Wo zum Kuckuck waren sie hier eigentlich?

„Darf ich vielleicht fragen, was wir hier draußen machen?" erkundigte der Grimm sich mit einem deutlichen Schauder.

Himmel, war das nur seine Einbildung oder wurde es tatsächlich immer kälter?

Wu sah zu ihm hoch (einmal jemand, der zu IHM hochsehen mußte, jubelte Nick innerlich) und grinste mit roten Wangen und Nasenspitze. „Eine alte Tradition in meiner Familie einlösen", erklärte er.

Nick zog die Nase hoch. „Und welche wäre das, hier draußen, mitten im Wald, noch dazu bei Eiseskälte?"

Gott, was würde er jetzt für einen von Monroes Jagertees geben! Neuerdings, seit es kalt geworden war, erwartete ihn immer eine dampfend heiße Tasse, wenn er vom Dienst kam. Und, ehrlich, er wollte das Zeug wirklich nicht mehr missen, wärmte es ihn doch hervorragend von innen wieder auf, brachte ihm Schlaf, den er vorher (in seiner Zeit auf Juliettes Sofa) so sehr vermißt hatte und ließ ihn zumindest für kurze Zeit den Schmerz in seinem Inneren vergessen.

Was hatte er statt dessen?

Hank zog eine Thermoskanne unter seiner Jacke hervor. „Kaffee?" fragte er.

Nick schwor, daß dies wirklich das erste Mal in seinem Leben war, daß er tatsächlich Kaffee ablehnte! Aber gut, er kannte auch Hanks Brühkünste nur zu gut.

„Wu veranstaltet das jedes Weihnachten, wenns geschneit hat", erklärte der Afroamerikaner ihm, während er selbst einen Schluck aus dem Becher, der gleichzeitig als Deckel für die Kanne diente, nahm. Er verzog das Gesicht und kippte den Rest auf den Boden auf ein kleines Stückchen Schnee.

„Und was genau veranstaltet er?" fragte Nick mißmutig.

„Wir bauen einen Schneemann!" drehte Wu sich in diesem Moment zu ihnen beiden um.

Nick riß die Augen auf. „Schneemann?" echote er.

Hank nickte nur wissend.

Nick sah sich um und fragte sich, wer von ihnen den wohl die Schneemaschine unter der Jacke versteckt hatte. Sicher, es war wirklich eiskalt und es hatte geschneit. Aber das bißchen Schnee ergab nicht einmal eine geschlossene Decke, geschweige denn genug Schnee für einen Schneemann!

„Komm schon, Kumpel", seufzte Hank. „Besser gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Er wird eh nicht nachgeben, ehe ers nicht selbst versucht hat." Der Afroamerikaner klopfte seinem Partner aufmunternd die Schulter und folgte Wu, der eifrig damit begonnen hatte, Schnee vom Boden zu klauben. Offensichtlich in der Hoffnung, genug für einen Schneemann zusammenzukratzen.

Er hätte bei Monroe bleiben sollen, entschied Nick, bei Monroe und dessen Jagertee …


	2. Der Weihnachtswunsch

**Prompt:** Weihnachten soll keiner allein sein

* * *

KABUMM!

Nick saß aufrecht im Bett und starrte in das Halbdunkel des Dachbodens hinein.

Was zum Kuckuck war denn das gewesen?

Der Grimm rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Augen, sank dann aber langsam wieder zurück in sein Kissen. Er zog die Decke bis zum Kinn und lauschte in den Dämmer hinein.

Stille.

Nick seufzte, kuschelte sich wieder in sein Kissen und schloß die Augen.

Ehrlich, so bequem hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gelegen, ganz zu schweigen davon, daß es einfach … kuschelig war. Woher auch immer, diese Bettdecke war definitiv die wärmste, unter der er je gelegen hatte. Und es störte ihn nicht einmal die blinkende Lichterkette, die Monroe am Treppenaufgang angebracht hatte. Sollte der Blutbad doch …

Da fiel Nick ein, daß er allein im Haus war. Monroe war über die Feiertage weggefahren, um Rosalee zu besuchen. Was immer da auch vorging zwischen den beiden …

Nick grummelte etwas und zog die Decke über den Kopf.

Er war letzte Nacht bis drei in der Frühe im Dienst gewesen, und heute hatte er, einmal abgesehen davon, daß er, wie immer, auf Bereitschaft war, sollte ein Mord passieren, frei. Also würde er die Zeit nutzen und so viel Schlaf wie möglich nachholen. Weihnachten mit all den Traditionen, Besuchen, Geschenken und was sonst noch ging ihn dieses Jahr schlicht nichts an, Punkt!

Gerade fühlte Nick, wie er wieder zurück in den Schlaf dämmerte, da …

KABUMM! RUMS!

Der Grimm öffnete die Augen und schmuhte hoch Richtung Decke.

Das klang eindeutig, als würde jemand auf dem Dach sein. Aber … ernsthaft … welcher Einbrecher wäre so dämlich, sich von dort aus Einlaß zu verschaffen, wenn es soviel einfacher war, eines der Fenster im Erdgeschoß einzuwerfen. Außerdem, darüber wollte Nick noch mit Monroe sprechen, waren die beiden Schlösser nach draußen alles andere als sicher. Man brauchte nicht einmal eine Haarnadel, um die zu knacken. Und, so sehr die überall herumstehenden und -hängenden Uhren in den beiden unteren Stockwerken Nick auch manchmal störten mit ihrem ständigen Ticken, einige von ihnen schienen recht alt und vielleicht wertvoll zu sein.

Der Grimm seufzte.

Okay, jetzt war er wach. Soviel also zum Ausschlafen – seinem einzigen Weihnachtswunsch dieses Jahr (neben einem hübsch verpackten Sean Renard zum Verprügeln).

RUMS! RUMS!

Schritte?

Nick setzte sich wieder auf, den Kopf in den Nacken.

Okay, da war definitiv jemand über ihm auf dem Dach. Und das bedeutete nichts gutes.

Der Grimm schlüpfte unter der Decke hervor und angelte nach seiner Jeans. Er wollte keinem möglichen Einbrecher in Boxershorts gegenübertreten. Und für den Fall, daß Monroe vielleicht doch wieder zurückgekommen war …

KABUMM! SNARG! RATSCH!

Nick hob eine Braue.

Was … ?

Das hörte sich an, als sei gerade etwas oder jemand den Kamin hinuntergerutscht.

Blödsinn! Nichts und niemand paßte durch den Schornstein. Er war ja selbst fast steckengeblieben als er, nachdem Monroe ihn mehr oder weniger dazu genötigt hatte, die verdammte Klappe repariert hatte.

Also wurde der Hall irgendwo falsch umgeleitet.

KNARR!

Nicks Kopf ruckte herum.

Okay, das war definitiv IM Haus!

Er griff nach seiner Waffe, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und lief die Treppe hinunter in den ersten Stock.

Die Türen waren alle geschlossen, keine Bewegung auszumachen.

Er HATTE das doch gehört, verdammt!

Ein Husten!

Nick reckte das Kinn vor wie ein Hund, der eine Spur aufgenommen hatte.

Na warte! Mochte sich vielleicht noch nicht herumgesprochen haben in der Nachbarschaft, aber hier wohnte jetzt ein Polizist – okay, Polizist und Grimm … Das bedeutete nicht nur, daß Monroes Haus jetzt unter seinem persönlichen Schutz, sondern daß diese ganze Siedlung jetzt unter einer anderen Priorität beim Revier lief als zuvor. Würde, wer auch immer im Erdgeschoß war, nicht Monroe sein, würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben!

Nick pirschte zum Treppenaufgang und lugte mit langem Hals über die Brüstung. Irrte er sich oder lagen da plötzlich verpackte Kisten unter Monroes vorderem Weihnachtsbaum (einer reichte natürlich nicht, Monroe hatte gleich drei Bäume aufgestellt in unterschiedlichen Räumen).

Nick nahm vorsichtig die Treppe in Angriff, sorgsam darauf bedacht, auch ja kein Geräusch zu produzieren. Er wußte mittlerweile welche der Stufen knarrten, also konnte er diese so gut wie möglich überspringen. Dabei behielt er immer das Wohnzimmer im Auge, das langsam immer weiter unter ihm zum Vorschein kam.

Ein weiteres Husten und ein schlurfender Schritt.

Das war definitiv nicht Monroe!

Nick kam am Fuß der Treppe an und orientierte sich wieder. Die Geräusche kamen eindeutig aus dem nicht einsehbaren Teil des Wohnzimmers beim Kamin. Also …

Die Waffe im Anschlag und entsichert machte Nick einen langen Schritt und richtete den Lauf nach vorn.

„Portland PD! Hände über den Kopf und ..." Der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm im Halse stecken als er sah, WER da beim Kamin stand. Nick klappte unwillkürlich das Kinn herunter, seine Augen weiteten sich.

Da stand ein Mann in rotem Mantel mit weißem Pelzbesatz. Ein langer, wallender Vollbart reichte ihm bis zur Brust. Einzig die Statur paßte nicht so ganz, war dieser … Weihnachtsmann doch schlank. Und, Nick mußte sich berichtigen, die Augen stimmten auch nicht, glühten sie doch in einem eigenartigen Türkis.

„WAS … ?" Nick blinzelte, doch die Gestalt blieb was sie war.

Und diese Gestalt stemmte jetzt die Hände in die Hüften und betrachtete den Grimm von oben bis unten. „Hey Kleiner", sagte sie dann schließlich. „Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich schon ein paar Kekse erwartet, wenn ich schon vom Nordpol komme."

Nick war immer noch fassungslos. Dann ging ihm allmählich auf, WAS das war. Kein Weihnachtsmann, ein Gefrierengeber.

„Und gegen ein Glas warme Milch hätte ich auch nichts einzuwenden", fuhr das Wesen fort.

„Wie? Was? Wieso?" stotterte der Grimm endlich.

Warum hatte dieser Gefrierengeber keine Angst vor ihm? Warum ging er nicht gleich auf Abwehr, wie sonst doch üblich unter Wesen?

„Monroe hat mir geschrieben, neben einigen anderen. Darüber, daß du doch ein netter Grimm bist, der mich sicher nicht einen Kopf kleiner machen wird. Aber leider auch, daß du im Moment sehr einsam bist. Da dachte ich, komme ich über die Feiertage einfach mal vorbei."

Nick kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus.

Der … Weihnachtsmann stand in Monroes Wohnzimmer und wollte über die Feiertage zu Besuch bleiben?

War das jetzt Glück oder … ?

„Oh, und wir haben dir ein paar Geschenke zusammengestellt. Alles Dinge, von denen deine Freunde glauben, du könntest sie brauchen", fuhr der Gefrierengeber fort und nickte zum vorderen Weihnachtsbaum. „Frohes Fest, Junge!"


	3. Einbruch

**Prompt:** Heiße Schokolade

* * *

Wieso hatte er nur den Schlüssel zurückgelassen? Wieso? Warum war er blöd genug gewesen, sich selbst des Zugangs zu berauben. Er wußte doch, daß da noch Sachen von ihm auf dem Speicher waren!

Nick knirschte unhörbar mit den Zähnen und sah sich nochmal aufmerksam um, ehe er sich, den Dietrich in der Hand, wieder über das Schloß der Hintertür beugte. Die Haustür selbst wollte er nicht versuchen. Zwar hatte er nie, solange er mit Juliette zusammengelebt hatte, das von ihr geforderte Sicherheitsschloß eingebaut, was die Tür deutlich leichter zu knacken machte als eben die Hintertür, mit der er nun kämpfte, aber er wollte nicht wirklich von den Nachbarn gesehen werden, wie er in sein ehemaliges Zuhause einbrach.

Nick stocherte mit dem Dietrich im Schloß herum, bis er endlich … das erlösende „Klick" hörte und die Tür ein Stück weit aufsprang.

Na bitte!

Zufrieden richtete der Grimm sich auf, steckte sein Einbrecherwerkzeug wieder in die Tasche seiner allmählich zu dünn werdenden Windjacke und betrat das Haus, in dem er bis vor wenigen Wochen noch gelebt hatte.

Wo er schon einmal hier war, ermahnte Nick sich selbst, sollte er nicht nur nach dem Ausschau halten, dessentwegen er gekommen war, sondern sich gleich noch eine Tasche voller Winterwäsche mitnehmen. Vielleicht sollte er, ganz im Sinne des rachsüchtigen Ex, auch den Flachbildfernseher von der Wand im Wohnzimmer holen. Immerhin hatte er ihn bezahlt …

Nick rief sich zur Ordnung. Er war nicht hier, um irgendwelche Rachepläne auszuführen, so sehr es ihn auch in den Fingern juckte, sondern um das zu suchen, dessentwegen er sich jetzt schon seit Tagen den Kopf zerbrach.

Trotzdem sollte er sich noch Kleidung mitnehmen, riet seine innere Stimme und er stimmte zu ohne zu zögern.

Er verließ die Küche, lief leichtfüßig die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf und betrat das Schlafzimmer.

„Sein" Geruch hing noch in der Luft, was Nicks Stirn sich runzeln ließ.

Nicht einmal eine Trauerphase also. Juliette setzte gleich auf die Vollen und ließ Renard hier übernachten.

Kalte Wut und Eifersucht rüttelten an ihm, doch Nick blieb standhaft. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit und erst recht nicht der Ort, an dem er sich mit seinem Chef anlegen wollte, und auch nicht mit Juliette. Sie waren erwachsene Menschen, sie würden das schon irgendwie regeln können …

Wie denn? höhnte die kleine Stimme in ihm. Da gibt's nichts mehr zu regeln. Du bist ausgezogen, Feigling!

Weil ihm drei Monate Couch gereicht hatten und er zu tief verletzt war durch Juliettes Worte, darum war er gegangen.

Nick kämpfte seine Eifersucht nieder, holte die Tasche von der Schulter, ließ sie aufs Bett plumpsen und öffnete den zweiten Einbauschrank, in dem seine Hemden und Jacken hingen. Er stopfte eine ganze Reihe Hemden in die Tasche, kramte dann seine dicke Daunenjacke aus dem Schrank und legte sie aufs Bett. Schließlich zog er noch den Stecker des Ladegerätes aus der Steckdose neben „seiner" Seite des Bettes. Dabei schnürte es ihm wieder die Kehle zu.

Er haßte das hier! Er wollte all das nicht mehr! Er wollte sein altes Leben zurück, wieder an Juliettes Seite sein, sie lieben können und zurückgeliebt werden …

Nick riß sich aus den trüben Gedanken. Bei Monroe zu wohnen barg gewisse Vorteile, über die er nicht nachgedacht hatte früher. Zum Beispiel mußte er sich nicht seine eigenen kleinen Lügengeschichten einbleuen, ehe er zur Haustür hereinkam, Monroe wußte, was er wirklich war, also konnte er sich das Versteckspiel sparen. Der Dachboden, wenn auch … rustikal und definitiv nicht nach seinem Geschmack eingerichtet, war an für sich gemütlich, wenn auch ein wenig dunkel, da nur kleine Fenster zur Verfügung standen. Und nicht zuletzt war Monroe einer der besten Köche, die er kannte, vielleicht (so redete er sich das zumindest selbst ein) sogar besser als Juliette.

Was ihn zu dem Grund seines Hierseins brachte …

Nick griff sich die Tasche und die Jacke und verließ das Schlafzimmer wieder. Treppab, Tasche und Jacke bei der Hintertür abgestellt, kehrte er zurück in die Küche und runzelte die Stirn.

Wo mochte Juliette wohl ihre Rezepte versteckt haben? Das hieß, die Rezepte, die sie wirklich benutzte, nicht diese Bände „Alles zum Thema Kochen", die ihre Eltern ihr regelmäßig zu Weihnachten schickten?

Er hatte gut drei Jahre in diesem Haus verbracht, es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein herauszufinden, wo Juliette ihre echten Kochbücher hatte!

Das Problem bei der Sache war schlicht … Nick hatte nie kochen müssen, erst recht nicht Juliette bekochen. Sicher, ab und an hatten sie beide zusammen gekocht, besser, er hatte das Gemüse geputzt und sie gekocht. Und dabei … hatte sie durchaus auch ein- oder zweimal ein Kochbuch verwendet …

Nick schürzte die Lippen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Wenn er ein Kochbuch wäre, wo würde er sich verstecken?

Also begann Nick, die Küche zu durchsuchen als sei er im Dienst. Irgendwo mußte das gesuchte Kochbuch sich ja befinden.

An Juliettes Ordnung hatte sich kaum etwas geändert, nur die Kaffeemaschine hatte sie verrückt, vermutlich um mehr Platz für ihren Wasserkocher zu haben. Juliette war ein Tee-Mensch, so wie Nick ein Kaffee-Mensch war.

Noch etwas, was ihn mehr mit Monroe verband. Monroe schätzte eine gute Tasse Tee, aber er liebte seinen Morgenkaffee, frisch aufgebrüht mit seiner Spezialmischung und nicht durch einen ordinären Filter gelaufen wie von Nick gewohnt.

Wenn man sich einmal an den Kaffeesatz gewöhnt hatte war Monroes Kaffee wirklich um Welten besser als der, den die alte Kaffeemaschine (Tante Marie hatte sie ihm damals zum Einzug bei Juliette geschenkt) je produziert hatte.

Erneut bekämpfte er seine Erinnerungen.

Mehr als drei Jahre in diesem Haus ließen sich leider nicht so einfach streichen – oder vielleicht sollte er Adalind um eine zweite Katze für sich selbst bitten, damit er diese Jahre eben vergessen konnte!

Nick knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Also gut, hier war das gesuchte Kochbuch definitiv nicht. Also rüber ins Wohnzimmer …

Er ging hinüber, gerade als sich der Schlüssel im Schloß der Hintertür drehte. Nick erstarrte auf der Stelle.

Verdammt! Eigentlich hatte er längst weg sein wollen, wenn Juliette zurückkam! Jetzt würde er in einige Erklärungsnot geraten …

Er erkannte ihre leichten Schritte, drehte sich mit schuldbewußter Miene um, als sie die Küche betrat, erst die offenen Schranktüren und herausgezogenen Schubladen betrachtend, dann ihn.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte Juliette endlich kühl. „Und was hast du mit meiner Küche angestellt?"

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Nick zuckte mit schuldbewußter Miene die Schultern. „Ich … ich hatte noch Sachen oben", erklärte er schließlich.

„Du hättest anrufen können", entgegnete Juliette prompt. „Ich mag es nicht, daß du noch immer hier hereinkommst, Nick. Bitte laß den Schlüssel hier, wenn du gehst."

Als hätte es sie die Monate über gestört, die er auf dem Sofa geschlafen hatte!

Nick kämpfte die hilflose Wut nieder, die ihn überkam.

„Ich … da ist noch etwas, was ich gesucht habe", gestand er schließlich, als Juliette aus dem Flur zurückkehrte, wo sie ihre Jacke aufgehangen hatte.

Wieder streifte ihr Blick ihn, kühl, distanziert. Keine Liebe, keine Wärme mehr.

Nicks Herz blutete erneut und er focht immer noch mit dem Grimm in sich.

„Was?" fragte sie schließlich.

Nick gewann die Oberhand. „Ein Rezept", gestand er ihr zu wissen.

Juliette runzelte die Stirn und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Welches?" fragte sie dann.

Nick biß sich auf die Lippen.

Wenn etwas hatte schiefgehen können, dann sein Plan, einige seiner restlichen Sachen zu holen und das Rezept mitzunehmen, ehe Juliette nach Hause zurückkehrte. Andererseits … es schmerzte, ja, es schmerzte sogar sehr, ihr gegenüberzustehen und sie nicht zu berühren. Aber es schmerzte nicht mehr so sehr wie in jener Nacht, als er dieses Haus verlassen hatte.

Nick zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und vergrub seine Hände tief in den Taschen. „Heute ist Heiligabend", erklärte er ihr.

„Das weiß ich", antwortete Juliette prompt.

Nick seufzte schwer. „Weißt du noch, unsere Tradition?" fragte er dann.

Juliette schwieg.

Natürlich wußte sie nichts, konnte sich nicht erinnern, was diesen Tag für ihn immer besonders gemacht hatte.

„Du hast immer heiße Schokolade gekocht, selbst gekocht, an Heiligabend", erklärte Nick endlich, nachdem keine Reaktion von Juliette kam.

„Und?" fragte sie.

Nick senkte den Blick. „Monroe und ich wollen heute abend etwas besonderes essen und trinken. Er ist schon beschäftigt mit was immer er da macht", fuhr er fort. „Und ich … ich wollte die heiße Schokolade zubereiten, so wie du sie immer gemacht hast."

„Und deshalb brichst du in mein Haus ein?" fragte Juliette, nun wirklich überrascht.

Nick nickte schuldbewußt.

„Du hättest anrufen können", fuhr Juliette fort. „Es gibt nämlich kein Rezept."

Nick riß die Augen auf. „Kein Rezept?" echote er.

Juliette schüttelte den Kopf. „Die heiße Schokolade bereite ich zu wie meine Mutter es mir gezeigt hat, als ich noch ein Kind war."

„Dann … dann weißt du das alles aus dem Kopf?" Ein kleines Licht der Hoffnung flammte in Nicks Augen auf.

Juliette nickte.

Und Nick begann zu lächeln. „Könntest du es mir dann erklären?" fragte er, so freundlich wie möglich.

Und Juliette … die nickte wieder.


	4. Mit Liebe schenken

**Prompt**: Das perfekte Geschenk finden

* * *

Da stand er nun also und wußte nicht so recht, was er hier eigentlich tun wollte.

Sean Renard fühlte sich wie ein Fisch außerhalb des Wassers, als er da stand und überlegte, was er jetzt wie am besten tun sollte.

Juliette Silverton, Grimm Nick Burkhardts Ex-Freundin, hatte ihn über die Feiertage eingeladen. Ihn! Als wäre es nicht schon schwer genug, ihr eben nicht über den Weg zu laufen.

Andererseits … vielleicht war es das beste, wenn sie beide ihren Gefühlen füreinander nachgeben würden. Schlimmer konnte es wohl kaum noch werden, oder?

Sean rief sich zur Ordnung. Natürlich ging es schlimmer, es ging immer schlimmer! Nick hätte wirklich Adalind mit ihrem Hexenbiest töten sollen anstatt sie am Leben zu lassen!

Okay, rief der Prinz von Portland sich zur Ordnung, er hatte zugesagt und würde auch brav erscheinen. Es gab schlicht nichts mehr, was sie beide voneinander fernhalten konnte. Warum also sollten sie sich weiterhin dagegen stemmen?

Weil es nicht natürlich war, was sie durchmachten, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis.

Aber … Juliette war wirklich eine wunderschöne Frau, intelligent, gewandt, gebildet, sensibel. Sie könnte wirklich an seiner Seite bleiben, die Voraussetzungen hatte sie sicherlich.

Sean wurde der Mund trocken allein bei dem Gedanken.

Juliette an seiner Seite – für immer!

Seine Knie wurden weich.

Warum war es nur so schwer zu begreifen, daß da nichts natürlich war, daß, sobald irgendeine Lösung gefunden war, sie sich vermutlich überhaupt nicht würden leiden können? Vielleicht würde Juliette dann sogar versuchen, zu Nick zurückzukehren.

Seans Kragen wurde eng.

Das wurde wirklich immer schlimmer, gestand er sich ein, sich an das erinnernd, was dieser Typ im Tee- und Kräuterladen ihm über seinen Zustand erklärt hatte. Bisher hatte Sean das so weit wie möglich von sich gewiesen.

Eine Obsession? Er? Ein Royal? Unmöglich!

Aber Juliette sah nun mal verdammt … heiß aus und Nick, sein Grimm, sein persönlicher Grimm!, war im Weg – gut, jetzt nicht mehr, aber …

Sean knirschte mit den Zähnen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als er das Hexenbiest in sich anklopfen spürte.

Nein! Er würde nicht nachgeben! Vor allem nicht der minderen Hälfte seiner selbst. Wenn er eines noch mehr haßte als den Grimm zur Zeit, dann war es sein verdammtes Muttererbe!

Nun gut, er haßte nicht unbedingt seine Mutter, zugegeben. Und, solange er sie unter Kontrolle hatte, haßte er auch nicht das Hexenbiest in sich. Im Moment aber …

Sean fokusierte neu.

Juliette hatte ihn eingeladen, die Weihnachtstage bei ihr zu verbringen. Das war eine Möglichkeit, aus der ganzen Sache herauszukommen. Wer konnte schon sagen, ob der Zauber nicht vielleicht dadurch endete, daß sie ihm nachgaben? Konnte ja immerhin sein, oder? Adalind hatte ja bereits geschafft, was sie hatte schaffen wollen mit diesem verdammten Trank!

Adalind …

Sean kniff die Lippen aufeinander.

Sobald die aus der Zelle sein würde in weniger als einem Tag würde er persönlich dafür sorgen, daß sein Bruder ein weiteres nettes Paket erhielt, mit Adalinds hübschem Kopf darin. Würde sich sicherlich gut machen unter dem heimatlichen Weihnachtsbaum …

Sean rief sich zu Ordnung, erneut.

Wenn es doch nicht so verdammt schwer wäre! Wenn er sich doch wenigstens für zwei Minuten auf etwas anderes als Juliette, Nick, Adalind oder … Sex konzentrieren könnte.

Sean erschauderte.

Irgendwie würde er aus dieser fatalen Situation wieder herauskommen. Irgendwie würde sich eine Lösung finden, so oder so. Er würde nicht so einfach aufgeben! Er war ein Royal, und Royals gaben niemals auf!

Jetzt galt es, ein nettes Geschenk für Juliette zu finden. Irgendetwas, womit er ihr eine Freude machen konnte zu Weihnachten. So machte man das doch, oder? Man beschenkte diejenigen, die einem am Herzen lagen …

Sean nickte gedankenverloren.

Ja, genau so lief das. So und nicht anders …

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" erkundigte sich in diesem Moment der Verkäufer hinter der Ladentheke.

Sean blickte blinzelnd auf, erkannte erst jetzt, WO er sich befand und auf WAS er die ganze Zeit gestarrt hatte. Und … ein böses Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er wieder zu nicken begann.

„Oh ja", antwortete er dem Verkäufer im Gartencenter. „Ich habe eine fürchterliche Schneckenplage in meinem Garten und brauche unbedingt Schneckenkorn."

Der Verkäufer starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Jetzt? Zu Weihnachten?"

Sean nickte. „Und … oh, könnten Sie es vielleicht als Geschenk verpacken?"

Er hatte das perfekte Geschenk gefunden – für Adalind!


	5. Mitgefangen

**Prompt**: Adventskranz

* * *

Nick stellte seinen Truck am Bordstein ab wie jeden Abend. Dieses Mal allerdings … blieb er noch im Wagen sitzen und sah stirnrunzelnd zu seinem neuen Zuhause hinauf.

Das große Fenster hinaus zur vorderen Veranda war hell erleuchtet und somit war perfekt einsehbar, was sich im Inneren abspielte. Dieses „Abspielte" allerdings gab Nick einige Rätsel auf, sah er doch immer wieder Monroe hin- und herhuschen und ab und an die beiden Nachbarinnen von nebenan (beiderseits), die offensichtlich etwas trugen.

Was ging da vor?

Nick schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, zog den Zündschlüssel aus dem Schloß und stieg aus seinem Truck.

Ehrlich, er sollte allmählich wirklich abschalten. Nicht jedes und alles war eine potenzielle Gefahr für Leib und Leben, schon gar nicht Monroes Leib und Leben. Der Blutbad wußte sich durchaus selbst zu verteidigen.

Die unangenehme Erinnerung an den Mordauftrag ließ Nicks Magen sich zusammenkrampfen. Damals hatten sie keinen anderen Ausweg gewußt als Monroes Tod vorzutäuschen, was dann auf lange Sicht kläglich gescheitert war, hatte es doch Angelina Lasser das Leben gekostet.

Sicher die Blutbad war alles andere als ein Mauerblümchen gewesen, dennoch aber hatte sie sicher nicht den Tod verdient, so wenig Nick sie auch gemocht hatte.

Unwillkürlich warf der Grimm einen Blick über die Schulter zurück zum Park. Bei ihrem ersten Treffen hatte Angelina ihm dort aufgelauert, aus dem Wagen gezerrt und war bereit gewesen, ihn zu töten – weil er eben war was er war und was er nicht ändern konnte.

Nick zog die Nase hoch, suchte den Schlüssel in seinem Schlüsselbund und stieg zu Monroes Haustür hinauf.

Noch immer war es ungewöhnlich, herzukommen statt zu Juliettes Haus zu fahren. Noch immer schmerzte der Verlust seiner großen Liebe. Aber allmählich … Nick hatte es Monroe gegenüber beschrieben wie eine Wunde, die ganz allmählich verkrustete. Langsam nur, quälend langsam sogar, aber …

Gerade als er den Schlüssel ins Schloß stecken wollte, wurde die Tür von innen aufgerissen und ein strahlender Monroe mit glühenden Wangen stand im Türrahmen. „Endlich!" Damit griff der Blutbad nach seinem, noch immer ausgestreckten Arm, und zog ihn über die Schwelle. „Wurde auch Zeit, Kumpel!"

Nick ließ sich verdattert über die Schwelle ziehen und starrte den Blutbad entgeistert an. „Was … was ist los?" fragte er endlich.

„Ich … wir brauchen deine Hilfe", antwortete Monroe sofort und, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte schob er seinen jüngeren Freund in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Aber ..." machte Nick.

„Keine Widerrede, papperlapp!" fiel Monroe ihm prompt ins Wort.

Die beiden Nachbarinnen kamen ihnen entgegen und lächelten Nick freundlich an.

„Guten Abend, Mi... oh, Verzeihung, Detective Burkhardt", begrüßte die Rechte, Nick hatte keine Ahnung, wie die beiden eigentlich hießen, ihn. „Wir freuen uns wirklich sehr, endlich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Monroe ließ ihn endlich los und stellte sich neben ihn, eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. „Jaja, unser Nick! Was würden wir nur ohne ihn tun?" grinste der Blutbad und erntete einen mörderischen Blick von selbigem.

Was ging hier vor? Seine Hilfe? Wozu brauchte Monroe seine Hilfe?

„Es tut so gut einen Polizisten in der Nachbarschaft zu haben", erklärte die andere Nachbarin jetzt und nahm Nicks Hand. „Wirklich, ich fühle mich sicherer, seit Mister Monroe erzählte, daß Sie jetzt bei ihm wohnen."

„Äh … danke … denke ich ..." machte Nick ratlos und wandte den Kopf.

Monroe baute sich an seiner Seite auf und grinste auf ihn nieder – und prompt fühlte Nick sich noch kleiner als er ohnehin schon war.

Toll!

„Ja, unser Nick", machte Monroe wieder und klopfte ihm die Schulter. „Immer hilfsbereit, immer nett und freundlich." Da tropfte der Sarkasmus nur so.

Nick sah zu seinem Blutbad-Freund auf. „Darf ich fragen, was hier los ist?" erkundigte er sich.

„Oh, das ist eine Tradition, wissen Sie?" erklärte Nachbarin Nummer 2.

Nick runzelte die Stirn.

Okay, die Weihnachtszeit begann gerade. Zeit für Geschenke, Feste und natürlich jeder Menge Tradition. Also … ?

„Unsere Tradition hier ist ein gemeinsamer Adventskranz für die ganze Straße", erklärte Monroe nun. „An den Sonntagen versammeln wir uns üblicherweise unter dem Kranz und schwatzen ein wenig bei Jagertee und Kuchen."

„Unter dem Adventskranz?" echote Nick. Ein schlimmer Verdacht begann in ihm zu keimen. „Äh, Monroe ..."

„Es ist so unglaublich nett von Ihnen, Detective, daß Sie uns helfen wollen den Kranz am Laternenmast hochzuziehen!" erklärte Nachbarin Nummer 1.

Helfen?

Der Verdacht verdichtete sich.

Hatte er für heute nicht schon genug getan? Immerhin hatte er drei Skalengecks hinter Gitter gebracht – nach einem als Marathon empfundenen Lauf quer durch Downtown Portland. Und nicht zu vergessen, daß diese beduselten Jay-Junkies dann auch noch gemeint hatten, sie könnten mit ein paar Holzlatten (okay, eine hatte zwei Nägel) gegen ihn antreten.

Nick war nicht unverwundbar, und das hatte er auch einmal mehr schmerzhaft erleben müssen. Aber …

„Wirklich, das ist ein toller Einstand, Detective!" erklärte Nachbarin Nummer 2 mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Was also blieb ihm anderes zu tun?

Nick erwiderte das Lächeln, schwor sich aber insgeheim, daß er Rache nehmen würde.

„Klasse!" machte auch Monroe, das Ziel seiner Rache-Gelüste im Moment. „Komm mit, ich zeig dir alles."

Und Nick folgte, sich bereits perfide Methoden ausdenkend, wie er Monroe am besten eins würde auswischen können ...


	6. Die Tücken des Zusammenlebens

**Prompt**: „Ich liebe Weihnachten!"

* * *

Schlafen!

Nick nahm sich gerade einmal die Zeit, seine Schuhe von den Füßen zu streifen, dann fiel er auch schon rückwärts auf das Bett, die Arme ausgebreitet, die Augen geschlossen, und fühlte, wie sein Bewußtsein abdriftete und er in den Schlaf fiel.

Schlafen …

* * *

„Morgen!"

Mit einem Ruck saß Nick aufrecht im Bett und starrte wild um sich.

Was? Wo war er? Wann war er? Wie war er hergekommen?

Er blinzelte zum Treppenaufgang hinüber und sah dort Monroe stehen, eine Kiste in den Händen und … eine Nikolausmütze auf dem Kopf.

„Morgen", nuschelte Nick und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel, ehe er sein iPhone aus der Tasche zog.

Eine halbe Stunde. Na toll! Nach zwei Nächten Überwachungseinsatz brauchte er nichts so dringend wie Schlaf und erhielt eine läppische halbe Stunde!

„Laß dich nicht stören", sagte Monroe. „Hab gehört, daß du gerade erst nach Hause gekommen bist. Ich bin nur mit der Weihnachtsdeko beschäftigt."

Nick nickte mit kleinen Augen unter schweren Lidern und plumpste erneut aufs Bett zurück.

„Ähm, vielleicht solltest du dich nicht so fallen lassen. Tut dem Rahmen nicht gut", merkte Monroe an.

Und wenn schon! Er würde schließlich Miete zahlen dafür, daß er hier wohnte. Da durfte er ja wohl …

Weiter kam Nick mit seinen Gedanken nicht, da war er schon wieder sanft entschlummert.

* * *

Mit einem lauten Rums saß er erneut aufrecht im Bett. Himmel, jetzt war ihm fast das Herz stehengeblieben!

Was war passiert?

Nick sah sich um.

Monroe war verschwunden, die Kiste allerdings stand neben der Treppe. Ansonsten …

„Nichts passiert!" hörte er in diesem Moment die Entwarnung. „Bin nur von der Leiter gefallen. Nicht weiter schlimm! Schlaf einfach weiter!"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. Einen Moment lang war er wirklich versucht aufzustehen und nach seinem Freund zu sehen. Doch die Müdigkeit ließ seine Glieder sich wie mit Blei gefüllt anfühlen. Außerdem … Monroe hörte sich heil an und schien bereits wieder zu werkeln.

Nicks Augen fielen erneut zu, während er sich in sein Kissen kuschelte.

* * *

Eine gefühlte Minute später … hämmerte jemand sehr vehement auf etwas ein.

Nick stöhnte und vergrub seinen Kopf unter dem Kissen.

Nein, nein, nein! Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!

Das Hämmern setzte sich fort, und zusätzlich summte Monroe eine Melodie.

Nick wühlte sich unter Kissen und Decke hervor und richtete sich auf. Ein erneuter Blick auf eine der auch hier überzahlreich vorhandenen Uhren sagte ihm, daß er jetzt seit knapp zwei Stunden im Haus war. Noch immer reichlich wenig Schlaf, eingedenk auch der Tatsache, daß er kaum mehr als vielleicht eine halbe Stunde am Stück hatte schlafen können.

Nick zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch und sah zu Monroe hinüber, der noch immer fleißigst damit beschäftigt war, eine Lichterkette am Treppenaufgang zu befestigen.

„Könntest du das bitte später machen?" fragte Nick zwischen der Hämmerei.

Der Blutbad drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn überrascht an. „Oh!" machte er. „Schon wach?"

Nick schüttelte sehr kontrolliert den Kopf. „Ganz sicher nicht", entgegnete er. „Monroe, wirklich. Ich weiß dein Angebot, mich bei dir wohnen lassen, zu schätzen. Aber … könntest du die Dekoration nicht dann machen, wenn ich im Dienst bin? Ich habe seit zwei Tagen und Nächten nicht geschlafen."

Der Blutbad blickte auf den Hammer in seiner Hand, dann wieder zu seinem neuen Mitbewohner, dann wieder auf den Hammer. „Äh … das ist so eine Sache", erklärte er dann.

Nick stöhnte innerlich auf. „Was?" fragte er ergeben.

Monroe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist eine Tradition in meiner Familie, weißt du? Wir sind alle richtige Weihnachtsfanatiker, wir lieben Weihnachten! Wir beginnen immer mit der Weihnachtsdeko exakt am letzten Dienstag vor dem ersten Advent."

„Aber … du könntest mit der Deko doch auch anderweitig beginnen", schlug Nick vor. „Vielleicht … du hattest doch diese nette Schlittendeko im Vorgarten letztes Jahr. Oder den Baum schmücken, oder ..." Er verstummte, als nun der Blutbad den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du verstehst nicht", entgegnete Monroe, „das ist ein festgelegter Plan, den ich mit meiner Familie jedes Jahr ausarbeite."

Nick rieb sich das Gesicht. „Okay", sagte er dann endlich. „Beinhaltet dieser Plan auch, den neuen Untermieter wach zu halten?"

„Äh, von dir war keine Rede", antwortete Monroe. „Und ich befürchte, es würde nicht sehr freundlich aufgenommen von meiner Familie, wenn sie wüßten, daß du bei mir wohnst."

Nick verdrehte die Augen. „Laß mich raten. Grimm!" Er deutete auf sich selbst.

Monroe nickte.

Der Grimm dachte nach, dann rutschte er auf die Bettkante und suchte seine Schuhe zusammen.

„Äh, was machst du da?" fragte Monroe.

Nick schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und band sie zu. „Ich suche mir ein ruhiges Plätzchen zum Schlafen. Du kannst weiter werkeln. Wir sehen uns später."

Das Bett im Trailer war recht bequem. Sicher, dort würde es kälter sein als in Monroes gut beheiztem Haus, aber …

„Nein, nein, nein!" Monroe stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Weißt du was? Wenn mein Cousin heute abend anruft werde ich ihm einfach sagen, der hiesige Grimm hatte mich den Tag über von der Deko abgehalten. Wäre nicht einmal so wirklich gelogen ..."

„Kein Hämmern mehr?" fragte Nick mißtrauisch.

Monroe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein Von-der-Leiter-fallen mehr?" bohrte der Grimm weiter und erntete ein weiteres Kopfschütteln.

Nick nickte mißtrauisch. „Okay, dann … kann ich also wieder schlafen gehen?"

„Fühl dich wie zu Hause … oh, du bist zu Hause!" scherzte Monroe mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Noch immer mißtrauisch trollte Nick sich zurück ins Bett, zog die Schuhe wieder aus, nahm sich dieses Mal sogar die Zeit, die Decke zurückzuschlagen und unter selbige zu schlüpfen. Und kurz darauf war er sanft entschlummert.

Monroe tappte auf Zehenspitzen die Stufen wieder hinunter bis ins Erdgeschoß, dann in den Keller.

Kurz darauf riß ein weiteres „Rums!" Nick wieder aus dem Schlaf.

„Sorry!" hörte er Monroe nach oben rufen. „Ich hole nur den restlichen Weihnachtsschmuck aus dem Keller!"

Nick verdrehte die Augen und zog die Decke über den Kopf.

Aber zumindest hämmerte Monroe nicht mehr ...


	7. Rutschpartie

**Prompt**: Schlitten fahren

* * *

Als Nick vom Dienst kam erwartete ihn ein sehr ernst dreinblickender Monroe, der mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen dastand. Und neben dem Blutbad stand … Bud der Eisbiber!

Nick stutzte, stellte den Truck ab und stieg aus. „Hey, was gibt's?" begrüßte er seine beiden Freunde.

Monroe starrte ihn durchdringend an, während Bud … einmal mehr in seine Wesengestalt morphte. „Hallo Nick", sagte er nervös und schüchtern zugleich und warf einen Blick auf den wesentlich größeren (und eigentlich ja auch friendlichen) Monroe.

Der stand immer noch da und starrte Nick finster an.

Der Grimm runzelte die Stirn. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er schließlich, wieder von einem zum anderen blickend. „Ich meine ..."

„Hast du oder hast du nicht der Eisbiber-Gemeinde gegenüber den Wunsch geäußert, Schlitten zu fahren?" unterbrach Monroe ihn sehr kühl und monoton.

Nick stutzte. „Was?" fragte er schließlich.

„Na, du sagtest doch nach der Sache mit diesem Praktikanten, daß du einmal wieder Schlitten fahren wolltest", erklärte Bud sofort.

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Ich soll was gesagt haben?" fragte er irritiert, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ganz sicher nicht. Ich meine, nichts gegen Schnee zu Weihnachten. Aber ich brauche keine Rodelpartie!"

Hatte er? Hatte er nicht?

Sicher war er sich nicht, mußte er zugeben. Wobei … warum sollte er Bud gegenüber sagen, daß er Schlitten fahren wollte? Es war nicht einmal das Wetter danach gewesen, wenn er sich recht erinnerte. Es war noch ein relativ warmer Herbsttag gewesen, als Ryan Bud entführte und ihn töten wollte.

„Ist das jetzt geklärt?" erkundigte Monroe sich bei dem älteren Eisbiber.

Bud schien vor ihrer beiden Augen zu schrumpfen, als er den Kopf zwischen die Schultern schob.

„Ehrlich, da muß was falsch gelaufen sein. Meine Frau ist sicher, daß du das gesagt hast, Nick", erklärte er dann. „Aber … mir tut es wirklich leid, daß die Ehe … das Zusammenleben … die Beziehung zu deiner … Nichtfrau nicht geklappt hat."

Nick wechselte mit Monroe einen Blick. „Danke", sagte er dann, noch immer irritiert. „Soll das heißen, du warst erst bei Juliette?"

„Und die hat ihn postwendend zu mir geschickt. Gibt es in und um Portland irgendjemand, der noch nicht weiß, daß der hiesige Grimm unter meinem Dach nächtigt?" wandte Monroe sich an Bud.

Der sah hilfesuchend zu Nick, dann zu Boden. „Ich … ich ..."

„Was ist hier eigentlich los? Was soll das alles von wegen Schlitten fahren?" fragte der Grimm endlich.

„Frag deinen Eisbiber-Freund", schnaubte Monroe. „Ich hole … meinen Schneeschieber aus dem Keller." Damit stapfte er davon.

Schneeschieber?

Nick sah sich um.

Sicher, die Temperatur in den letzten paar Tagen war deutlich gefallen, doch von Schnee war keine Spur zu finden. Portland war in der Regel alles andere als eine schneereiche Region. Also?

Nick überkam ein Verdacht. „Könnte es sein, daß ihr mich mißverstanden habt?" erkundigte er sich bei dem, noch immer sehr schuldbewußt wirkenden Bud. „Ich könnte gemeint haben, mit Ryan 'Schlitten fahren' zu wollen. Mit anderen Worten, ich wollte ihn persönlich vernehmen, hart vernehmen!"

Bud zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann sein", gab er endlich zu. „Aber … ich fürchte, das ändert jetzt nichts mehr daran. Ich … ich kann mich nur im Namen der gesamten Eisbiber-Gemeinde Portlands bei dir und deinem Vermieter entschuldigen."

„Wofür?" fragte Nick, noch immer irritiert.

In diesem Moment trat Monroe wieder aus dem Haus, seine dicke Winterjacke tragend, einen bunten gestrickten Ringelschal um den Hals, eine dazu passende Bommelmütze auf dem Kopf und dicke Handschuhe und Stiefel tragend, marschierte der Blutbad ums Haus herum in den hinteren Garten.

„Wir dachten, weil doch Weihnachten ist und du dir Schnee gewünscht hast", begann Bud endlich zu erklären, während Nick, mit langem Hals, Monroe folgte, den Eisbiber am Arm mit sich ziehend.

„Also haben wir alle zusammengelegt und eine Schneemaschine gemietet und damit ..."

Nick blieb stehen, als er nun einen Blick um Monroes Haus herumwerfen konnte. Sein Kiefer klappte herunter, seine Augen weiteten sich.

Monroes Garten war eine einzige Schneelandschaft, die fast bis zum ersten Stock hinaufreichte. Kein Wunder also, daß der Blutbad alles andere als begeistert war, konnte er doch sein Revier nicht markieren, solange der Zaun all den Schnee zurückhielt.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid ..." murmelte Bud kleinlaut.

Nicks Mundwinkel zuckten. „Naja, zumindest dürften Monroe und ich Weiße Weihnachten feiern können", gluckste er schließlich, während er beobachtete, wie der Blutbad begann, den Schnee zur Seite zu schaufeln und so besser zu verteilen.


	8. Und sie folgten jenem Stern

**Prompt**: Stern

* * *

Der Käfer stoppte. Der weitere Weg war zu schmal für den kleinen Wagen.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Nick, der sich forschend nach irgendeiner Landmarke umsah. Bäume, Bäume und noch mehr Bäume umgaben sie auf drei von vier Seiten. Die vierte wiederum … wartete ebenfalls mit Bäumen auf, allerdings in gut fünfzig Metern Höhenunterschied.

„Irgendwo im Wald", antwortete Monroe und schnallte sich ab. „Alle Mann aussteigen!"

„Und was dann?" kam die Frage von der Rückbank. „Ist einem von euch einmal der Gedanke gekommen, daß ich nicht gerade Marathon laufen kann im Moment?"

Nick drehte sich zu seinem Partner um, soweit der Sitz und der niedrige Himmel es zuließen. „Du bewachst den Wagen", erklärte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Kein Problem."

Hank, noch immer grün und blau, steif wie ein Brett aber fest entschlossen, seinen jüngeren Partner ja nicht allein zu lassen, blitzte den Grimm angriffslustig an. „Und ob ich eins damit habe!" ereiferte er sich. „Wenn du in eine Falle rennst ..."

„Wird er nicht", fiel Monroe ihm ins Wort.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Werd ich nicht", echote er.

Gemeint war schlicht die Tatsache, daß das ehemalige Hexenbiest Adalind Schade, die im Verdacht stand, die Hundjäger, die Hank ins Krankenhaus befordert hatten, angeheuert zu haven, wieder auf freiem Fuß war und definitiv auf Rache aus. Nachdem sie Hank bereits bearbeitet hatte war es eigentlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe sie sich Nick und vielleicht auch Monroe zuwenden würde in ihren Rachegelüsten.

Nachdem der Blutbad und Nicks neuer Vermieter vor einigen Nächten einen blinkenden Stern am Horizont ausgemacht hatte, der sich einfach nicht bewegen wollte, hatten die beiden Hausgenossen beschlossen, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und dem Blinke-Stern zu suchen. Dumm nur, daß Hank ausgerechnet heute aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und der fest Überzeugung war, er müsse an Nicks Seite geradezu kleben. Ergo hatte die neue Hausgemeinschaft den noch recht angeschlagenen Detective auf die Rückbank von Monroes altem VWKäfer verfrachtet und war losgefahren in den Wald hinein, dem Blinke-Stern nach.

„Und wenn doch?" wiederholte Hank.

Und in diesem Moment hörten sie alle drei es: ein Rufen nach Hilfe.

Nick und Monroe, beide gesund, auf den vorderen Sitzen sitzend und schon abgeschnallt, waren so schnell wie möglich aus dem Käfer heraus und liefen Seite an Seite den schmalen Pfad tiefer in den Wald hinein. Da kam ihnen ein Mann entgegen.

„Gott sei Dank!" begrüßte der sie händeringend. „Endlich kommt Hilfe!" Der Fremde war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, ein wenig altertümlich, und wirkte … etwas dreckig. Er nickte ihnen zu und fragte: „Haben Sie auf dem Herweg vielleicht zwei Rentiere im Wald gesehen? Blitz und Donner sind mir ausgebüchst und ich muß dringend zurück, sonst wird mein Boß … alles andere als begeistert sein."

„Rentiere?" echote Nick trocken.

„Blitz und Donner?" Monroe sah wieder zu ihm hinunter, ehe beide die Köpfe dem Fremden wieder zuwandten.

Nick hob eine Braue. „Hatten wir dieses Thema nicht schon einmal und sagtest du mir damals nicht, daß der Weihnachtsmann nicht existiert, wohl aber ein Wesen namens Gefrierengeber?" wandte der Grimm sich an seinen Wesen-Freund.

„Tja, dann hat er sich wohl geirrt", mischte sich jetzt eine weitere Stimme in ihr Gespräch und ein weiterer Mann stapfte heran, weißer wallender Bart, roter Mantel und Zipfelmütze. Und ihm folgten zwei Rentiere, handzahm trotteten sie hinter ihm her.

Nick und Monroe blieben beide die Münder offen stehen, als sie erkannten, WEN sie da vor sich sich hatten. Und Santa grinste sie freundlich an.

„Wirklich, da haben sich zwei gesucht und gefunden in euch beiden, was? Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich euch meinen Knecht schicken oder euch doch lieber mit Geschenken überhäufen soll", wandte der Weihnachtsmann sich an das ungleiche Paar. „Aber … ich denke, ich habe da doch ein bißchen zuviel für euch übrig. Immerhin bin ich seit mehreren Jahrzehnten von der Erde verbannt gewesen. Gut, wieder hier zu sein – auch dank euch und eurer Freundschaft."

Damit wandte er sich dem Mann in Schwarz zu, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt nickte er zum Himmel hinauf, in dem noch immer der Stern riesengroß vor sich hinblinkte. „Ruprecht, denkst du wirklich, ich übersehe das Notsignal meines eigenen Schlittens?"

Der Mann in Schwarz senkte betreten den Kopf. „Sorry, Boß", murmelte er. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob der neue Schlitten so gut funktioniert wie der alte. Aber dann sind mir Donner und Blitz ausgebüchst und ich konnte nicht zurück."

„Du mußt wirklich noch lernen, wie man mit Rentieren umgeht." Santa gab dem einen der beiden Rentiere einen Klaps auf die Flanke und das Tier trabte los, um einen Felsen herum.

Santa und Ruprecht wandten sich den ungleichen Freunden zu und nickten mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Freut uns, euch beide kennengelernt zu haben. Bleibt wie ihr seid", wandte Santa sich an sie, hob dann eine Braue. „Wobei … Nick, du solltest vielleicht einen kurzen Urlaub einlegen. Tut mir leid, was da mit deiner Juliette passiert ist. Aber laß dich davon nicht fertigmachen, okay?" Damit klopfte er Ruprecht auf die Schulter. „Komm, wir haben noch viel zu tun." Damit verschwanden sie um den Felsen herum, um den schon die Rentiere verschwunden waren.

„Okay, das war … merkwürdig", kommentierte Monroe und hob den Kopf, als es plötzlich dunkel wurde. Der blinkende Stern war verloschen.

„Das waren nie im Leben Ruprecht und Santa Clause!" behaarte Nick, dann aber … zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Okay, vielleicht doch ..."


End file.
